Fourteen Months
by Zefrn
Summary: Keitaro has left Naru and the Hinata girls for America without telling them he was leaving or giving any indication when he would come back, if ever. It is now 14 months later and the time away has done him some good, but how has it affected Naru and the


I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. 

I can only wish to be as good as him one day.

Fourteen Months:

"Fourteen months." I muttered while staring at the business men and women scatter to get to destinations required by their job. Tourists were strolling along the street while their children pointed in joy and astonishment at the wonders in front of them. It was the same scene every day for the last six weeks.

"Huh?" Seta said as he looked up from his lunch and gazed at me quizzically.

"I said it has been fourteen months."

"Oh, I see. Are you still thinking about that, Keitaro?"

I lowered my face into my hands and wondered how the man I admired so much could be so dense at times. Sure, I wasn't any better, but I still held out hope upon hope that it was only a temporary thing, but Seta's own thick headedness was slowing chipping away at those hopes.

"Well, I wasn't so much thinking about it as I was only noting the length in time."

"I see…" Seta replied. He sat back in his chair and began to search his suit jacket for his closest friend. When his search came up empty handed he grunted and gave an unsatisfactory look at me.

"Here, take mine. Remember, I quit, and holding on to these things doesn't make it any easier." I pushed my pack of cigarettes across the table to Seta. They weren't the same brand as his, but then again neither of us could get Japanese cigarettes without having to pay a large amount of money.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you part-timer." Seta grinned and lit up my English cigarette and murmured, "Ah, Dunhill's, my downfall in this western society. Much better than those Marlboro's."

I could only chuckle and feel somewhat jealous. What I would do for that rush of nicotine to fill my lungs, my bloodstream and ultimately satisfy my brain. It was a potent drug and I didn't like the person I was becoming, so I resolved to give it up. To give up that which gave my life so much ease over the last year.

It was late October and it wasn't too hot surprisingly. I had heard from different people that Washington, DC could be as hot as a desert during this time of year, Indian summer they called it, but it seems that this wasn't the case this year. Even if it were, there have been few places where the heat has actually been so unbearable for me. Nonetheless, I am grateful. Dressing up in a suit every day and having to deal with the heat would not have been fun at all.

Seta appeared to be in bliss at this moment. The nicotine was working its magic on him as he continued to lean back in his chair eyeing me with an all-knowing smirk.

"Don't worry about it, Keitaro. We only have a two more universities to visit and then we will return to the excavation. I received word this morning that the test dig was a success. It seems that you really do have a knack for this line of work my friend."

"Really! They found something?" I nearly jumped out of my seat and startled a couple of people sitting close by.

"Whoa, calm down there, part-timer! Yes, something was found and your testimony this morning has convinced this government that we should be allowed to continue the work."

"That's great, Seta! I am so happy! Not to mention that I won't have to get dressed up in one of these suits again. To be honest, I don't think this administrative work is in my blood."

Seta smirked again. He was well aware of the pains that came with working with politicians and I think the reason he brought me here was not so much for the testimony that I gave regarding the South Pacific islands that happened to reside in United States territory (and one that may or may not contain a U.S. military base), but rather to teach me the ropes in how he phrased it, 'Political ego-stroking'. It was interesting, but it's not for me, just like I know it is not for him. The two of us just wanted to play in the dirt all day and go home to supportive families, ultimately bypassing all the red-tape paper pushing.

Unfortunately, I also know that if I want to be successful and continue my work in archeology then I will need these skills. I hate it with a passion, but I know that Seta isn't always going to be able to do ego-stroking. He wants to play in the dirt as much as I and when he can't do that he still has to teach classes which means someone needs to know how to take care of the political mess when he isn't here. Sadly, I'm the guinea pig.

"Cheer up Keitaro! You're doing very well for yourself. Did you ever think that you would be made a full professor even before you had finished your first degree, Heck, I'm even jealous of that!"

"Yeah, it's nice for the recognition. However our excavation team is the only group people that know of it. And I am still not used to being called professor. I almost didn't answer that Senator this morning. I heard my name, but I didn't know he was addressing me because I am not used to the title 'professor'."

"Actually, I think he called you Doctor Urashima, Keitaro." Seta grinned, "And now it is on public record. Heh heh heh."

"WHAT! Public record? The University is not going to like that!" I swear I could have passed out right then and there. I really must have been on another world to not notice something as significant as that.

"Don't worry about it Keitaro! The board of trustees is not going to care if some western leader called you doctor or professor. All they care about is that we have results, and thanks to you.. we do!

Seta was so proud. He looked like a new father as he started another cigarette and proceeded to say, "Too bad the girls can't see how successful you've become since your departure."

I, unfortunately didn't look like the new father after Seta's comment. Not only did it take my thoughts away from this morning, but it had brought them back to where this whole conversation began. My reminiscing of the time I've been away from Japan, Hinata House, the girls, and ultimately Naru. The look on my face must have given away my thoughts.

"Thinking about her again?" Seta asked.

"Yeah, I can't help it. I miss her so much, but I can't bring myself to call her. I don't know where everything went wrong, but I just feel like I will never be anything more than an annoyance and an obstacle to her dreams. And then there was that whole other thing that I much rather not talk about, but yet I wonder… I wonder if she even misses me."

From the look in Seta's eyes I could tell he was about to say something rather profound. He can be as dense as a brick at times, but every so often he would transcend to the level of an all wise and knowing being. It was funny because if you really knew the man you could see it coming in the way he carried himself at that moment. Unfortunately that moment was interrupted.

"Excuse me Dr. Noriyasu, Dr. Urashima."

A bicycle courier had immediately come to a stop next to our table and interrupted the conversation. I would have been surprised, but this had become normal for us. Every day for the last six weeks we had enjoyed lunch at this small restaurant; it was less than a few blocks from the United States Capitol and there were many more immaculate places to eat, but Seta enjoyed this place because the distance from our office wasn't too great.

The museum was kind enough to provide us some work accommodations at a small office complex outside the city; however, Seta had finagled the director at the Natural History Museum into providing us a place at the museum itself. It was funny in a way - we were almost never in the office up to this point of our trip. Either we were up "on the hill" as it is known around here, or we were in this restaurant. In the end I believe it was the outdoor patio that was this places the greatest attraction - it reminded us of home and it allowed Seta the freedom to smoke. But I think the last straw was when the owner had taken a liking to Seta the first day we came to eat. Since that day everyone instructed to contact us here.

Seta was chatting with the courier. His name was Jay, and though he knew us both he still insisted on calling me Dr. Urashima even when I've I corrected him countless times. He couldn't have been older than me, but he gave off such energy that I was jealous of him and took I took joy in the fun banter; somehow I think he enjoyed it more than me. Jay quickly said goodbye and was off to his next delivery when not more than five seconds after his departure Seta was jumping around frantically looking through his jacket once again. Apparently his cell phone was ringing again. I laughed and watched him look at the phone and growl at what I can only determine was another political war about to ensue.

"Excuse me Keitaro but I need to take this call."

"Sure thing Seta, I'll be here when you get back." I said while rubbing the back of my head. A few of the patrons watched as Seta made his way out of the patio and into the restaurant. I don't think people will ever get used to us and the fact that we spoke to one another in a foreign language all the time, but it was the language we were both most comfortable in. As I sat back watching the clouds in the sky, I thanked my persistence and stubbornness regarding cellular telephones. Seta wanted me to carry one, but I insisted it was not necessary. It would only get in the way of work. Reluctantly he agreed and for me life was a little less stressful, until I let my mind wander once again to total length of time I have been away from Japan and the uneasy situation I left behind me.

"Fourteen months." I sighed and took a sip of my iced tea. "I wonder what has happened in that time. Do they still love me? Do they miss me?

I don't know if I would ever find out the answer to that question but as childish as it may seem, leaving without so much as a verbal goodbye to anyone but my aunt was the only way to figure things out without going crazy or getting killed at the same time. Immortality or not, I would have died if I stayed under those circumstances. I hope they are all learning something of themselves and each other. I told my aunt I would return and that she should let Naru know that too. I couldn't bear to let her suffer not knowing if I would ever return, but she has a right; after all, I love her.

"Fourteen months…." I signed again and watched the sky.

* * *

The Earth tried desperately to hold on to the warmth that it had harnessed during the day but in the end it had succumbed to a futile tug of war as a brief rain event ultimately siphoned away the lingering heat and left a thick fog which now obscured Naru Narusegawa's path. 

Naru briefly looked to the sky in hopes of gazing upon the stars. Sadly she shook her head, unable to see beyond the mist, and continued her journey down astone staircase that led to the Hinata Tea house. Her hopes of finding the proprietor awake were given strong footing as she was greeted by the glow of shop lamps. Naru somehow knew she would find the lights on and as she made her way closer to the door way she was comforted to find the Haruka Urashima resting on the porch enjoying a cigarette.

"Hi, Haruka." Naru said as she made her way through the thick fog and into view.

Haruka took a quick glance at the clock that hung on the wall inside of her shop.

"Naru… what brings you here at two in the morning?"

"I needed to get away. Everyone is asleep and I didn't want to make any noise rummaging around the kitchen. Besides I can only look at my schoolwork for so long before my eyes begin to bother me."

"Why not go to sleep?" Haruka asked quizzically.

"Well, you see..." Naru said looking down and pointing her two index fingers together.

At that moment Haruka's motherly instincts had taken charge. She didn't know if it came from watching over a bunch of girls prior to Keitaro's arrival or something that has always been with her, most likely the latter she surmised, but it always proved to be a sixth-sense that she was able to rely upon.

Getting up from the chair and putting out what was left of her cigarette, Haruka made her way inside the teashop.

"Why don't you come in out of the cold Naru, I can brew up some tea and we can talk about whatever you want, okay?

"That sounds good to me Haruka. Umm.. is Kitsune asleep?"

"Oh, you know her; she passed out hours ago with a vintage bottle of sake that she found in my store room."

Naru grinned and entered the teahouse; her mind was at greater ease knowing that anything she discussed with Haruka would strictly remain between the two. Kitsune may be her best friend, but she had become quite a bother since Keitaro left and Naru felt that she couldn't fully share everything with the girl anymore.

After closing the door behind her Naru took a seat at a table relatively close to the counter. For some reason she felt at peace when she came here although she couldn't understand why. Perhaps it was Haruka's ability to understand her, or it was that she was out of the apartment house but not in a foreign environment. Either way, Naru felt safe and comfortable.

"So what's up?" Haruka asked as she rested a tray with two teacups and a teakettle on the table.

"You don't usually wander around the grounds at this late at night. Why tonight of all nights?"

Naru kept her head low and stared at her tea in front of her. She knew that if she didn't say what was really on her mind, then the whole trip down here was for naught.

"Naru, you know I don't have all night. I have to get up early." Haruka said in attempt to pry some sort of a response out of the girl.

It was at that moment that Naru slowly lifted her head. It was as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and the girl tried with all her might to look Haruka straight in the eye. When she did Haruka could see the tears that threatened to break loose if given the opportunity, but Naru was fought them back with all her might. This was a different Naru than Haruka was used to. Sure she had seen Naru upset before, many times over the last year, but she could have sworn that the Naru that sat before her was a totally transformed person.

Fragile…

That was the closest word Haruka could use to define this new Naru.

"I can't help it Haruka." Naru sobbed, "I… I miss him so much, and when I looked at the calendar today I was completely caught off guard. It has been fourteen months since he left me. Fourteen long months and I haven't heard a single word from him!"

By now the damn had broken and Naru was now crying a steady stream of tears that ran down her face.

"Worst of all, I blame myself. Sure I told him I love him countless times, but I continued to abuse him to the point that the others interpreted our relationship as nothing more than a show. They saw it as a ploy to make him feel important, they claimed I didn't love him and I was determined not to allow anyone else to have him." Naru looked back down to her lap in shame.

"It was all a game. I see that now. To them it was a game. And they picked up from where they left off, just before your wedding." Naru gasped as she filled her longs with air for what Haruka could see was going to be another long tirade.

"I thought Kanako was the leader of it all, but after she left with Grandma Hina again, the girls continued… even Shinobu! I couldn't believe it! Sweet innocent Shinobu was in on it. That's when I felt that perhaps I wasn't as devoted to the relationship as he was. Perhaps in the end it was my inability to support my feelings for him and that is what I fear drove him away."

Naru had completely broken down crying her eyes out. At some point her head ended up resting in Haruka's lap. Haruka didn't know when she had made her way over to the now frail girl, but as always, her motherly instincts took over when she least expected it and now she sat there stroking the young girl's head trying to calm her down.

"I… I miss him Haruka. I just miss him so much… and I want to make things right and have them they way they used to be. I want to show him that I love him, share every moment of my day with him. I want his face to be the first one I see in the morning and the last one I see at night. I want to welcome him home from work or wherever he may have been with a kiss every time. I just need him and maybe I am being selfish, but learning that love hurt this much I wish there could have been a better way. I just can't keep going on like this, it hurts so much every time I think about him."

Haruka saw that Naru was starting to choke on her words again and used the break in Naru's malediction to interject before the girl could start another tantrum.

"It's okay Naru. Don't worry. I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him." Haruka soothed while stroking Naru's hair. Suddenly Naru shot right up and look Haruka in the eye.

"How can you say that Haruka? Even you have said on countless occasions that you do not know where Keitaro had gone off to. Not even Seta will admit to any knowledge when I talk to him, even though I plead for him to tell me something. How can you know that he feels the same way?"

"Naru… Naru…" Haruka was trying to fight off Naru's flailing arms during her tirade and finally got the young girl under control. For once she could understand what Keitaro went through when Naru was upset.

"I never said that I know he misses you. I said I am sure he misses you. I've never told anyone this, but I was in the same boat as you for a long time before Seta and I got back together. Not long after our wedding did Seta confess to me that he was so lost at times. That he missed me as much as I missed him. And if I know Keitaro, I know he misses you just as much, if not more-"

Before Haruka could finish, the consolatory words that Naru was clinging on to were rudely interrupted by the ringing of the tea shop's telephone. If the two weren't already awake, one could have sworn the volume that the phone rang at could have woke the dead. Naru glanced at the wall clock and then back to Haruka with red eyes.

"Who could be calling you this late at night?"

"I don't know, but I have a good guess as to who the idiot may be."

Haruka shifted her body weight, rose from the table and made her way to the counter where the telephone rested. She waited to see if it would ring one more time hoping that whoever it was would give. Unfortunately it continued to ring until Haruka answered it.

"Hello, Hinata Teahouse."

Slowly sipping her tea, Naru closely listened to the one sided telephone conversation as it proceeded before her.

"I understand." Haruka nodded as she looked out the window.

"Yes, yes… that's not a problem. I'll make sure it gets done."

Interestingly enough Haruka must have been caught off guard by something the person on the other end said. Naru could tell by the way Haruka was holding herself that something interesting was said; Haruka's posture had become very stiff and her responses were hesitant.

_Is there something that she wants to say but can't because I am here?_ Naru thought.

As if to confirm her suspicions, Haruka slowly turned her head and made eye contact with the young girl providing a response.

"Yes. Oh I believe saying that is somewhat of an understatement. Ok, I'll let her know."

Haruka said turning back towards the counter. "Take care, I love you too."

Slowly Haruka hung up the telephone and made her way back to the table where Naru was seated. Naru didn't need to ask who Haruka was talking to, it was quite obvious at the end of the conversation and the slight blush that adorned Haruka's cheeks supported Naru's knowledge.

"So how is Seta?" Naru teasingly asked.

"He's good." Haruka responded while blushing a little more. Haruka had significantly changed and become more open towards Naru with her emotions since her marriage with Seta began.

"Apparently things went well for him in Washington, DC. So well that the news here will be broadcast something here in Japan during the tomorrow morning's news. He asked me to tape an editorial that was made in the US and going to be broadcast here in Japan. He says it is important to him. He also says hello to you. Don't ask me why or how, he just knew you were here."

"Huh." Naru replied slightly confused.

"Naru, I know you probably aren't feeling much better right now, but you have to believe me when I say that it is okay to have these feelings. I know that things have been tense for you and the girls since Keitaro left, but take it day by day. Okay?"

Reluctantly Naru looked to Haruka and responded "Yeah, you're right Haruka. I just miss him so much, but I guess I will just have to wait for his return."

Naru proceeded to lock gazes with Haruka and asked her a question, a question whose answer could make or break Naru's night and new found confidence.

"He said he would return, right?"

"Yes, Naru. I have never minced words about that. He told me to tell you that he would return. And I'll let you know this. He told me to tell you, and only you, that he would be returning. I hope that makes you feel better, he really does love you, you know."

Naru held her hand to her chest and looked down to her lap once again before replying. "Yes, I know he does. I never really could doubt his feelings for me. I love him too, I just wish he were here so that he could see and understand how much I love him."

Haruka only nodded as she began to clean up the teacups from the table as Naru made her way to the door.

"Thanks for your time Haruka, I really appreciate it." Naru said as she made her way out of the teahouse and back up to the Hinata apartment.

The next morning Naru awoke bright and early. Sure she only had four hours of sleep but she felt more rested than she had in months. True to her typical routine, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up and then to breakfast.

"Good morning Shinobu." Naru greeted.

"Oh good morning, Naru."

Shinobu couldn't help but notice Naru's cheerful attitude.

"You seem well this morning. Is everything alright?" Shinobu curiously inquired.

"I just feel good, you know what I mean? Even though I have had less than four hours of sleep, I feel great." Naru exclaimed.

"That's great Naru-sempai, I am so happy for you!" Shinobu replied.

"Indeed this is different. Are you sure everything is alright Naru?"

The new voice caught Naru's attention. Typically she would be annoyed by Motoko's questioning behavior, but Naru learned a long time ago that this was how Motoko reacted to anything she was not comfortable with.

"Yup, everything is good, Motoko. How are you ?"

Motoko didn't know what to say. Naru had turned the tables on her with her immediate response and retort. This was something that Motoko wasn't expecting and took her time to formulate her answer.

"I ah… I feel fine today, Naru. Thank you for asking."

With that Motoko resumed eating her breakfast.

"Naru!" Su's voice rang out with such fevered emotion. "Are you finally happy?"

Su could barely contain her joy. Since Keitaro's departure she had become more reserved and many times withdrawn. No one could have imagined it, but Keitaro's leaving deeply affected the girl more than anyone would have guessed. This realization was unfortunately one of the nails in the proverbial coffin for Naru. Everyone knew that Su enjoyed using Keitaro as a guinea pig for her inventions. They were aware that Su had feelings for Keitaro as well, enough feelings that she attempted to marry Keitaro under duress. However all the girls, even Naru, had ultimately concluded that Su's attempt to marry Keitaro was to bring Naru and Keitaro closer to one another. However this was different, Su genuinely appeared to be happy; this was side of the Mol-molian princess that had not been free for some time.

"What do you mean Su? I've always been happy. Every day that I am alive and here in this house I am happy."

"Is that so Naru?" a sly inquisitive question came from across the table.

"Yes Kitsune, that is so."

Kitsune immediately thought something was up and was not going to allow her best friend to try and get away from this topic.

"Really now. So even when you would cry yourself to sleep at night, you were happy, were you, Naru?"

"Kitsune, I really don't know what you are talking about. I am happy, let's all be happy that I am. This morning has started off so well and I don't want it to quickly turn the other way."

"Ok, okay… you win, Naru. I'm happy that you are happy." Kitsune gave in, something she was not used to, but Naru was on a roll. First she turned the tables on Motoko and now Kitsune herself.

"Excuse me, Su…" a new voice came from the doorway.

"Oh hello, Haruka, did you come to have breakfast with us this morning?" Su asked Haruka without looking up from her food.

"I may stay for something, but can you help me with the VCR?" Haruka asked while holding VHS tape in her hand.

"Right-o, whatcha need it for?" Su asked jumping from her chair and peering at Haruka questionably.

"You want to share some of your personal videos with us?" Kitsune interjected before Haruka could answer.

"Now Kitsune… if you want to continue living above the tea shop, Free of Charge, you will never ask something like that again." Haruka responded, slightly red in the face.

"Umm… right… okay, my apologies." Kitsune replied backing down for the second time that morning.

Shocked is probably a tame word, but it is the closest thing to describe everyone's reaction to Haruka's response. The matron of the house didn't even deny that such videos existed; she simply gave Kitsune a small verbal scolding and nothing more.

"Seta called asking if we could tape a news editorial that was airing this morning." Haruka continued.

"Sure thing!" Su replied snatching the tape from Haruka's hand and headed to the living room.

"Can I get you something to eat Haruka?" Shinobu sheepishly asked.

"Just some tea would be fine Shinobu-"

"HEY! IT'S KEITARO!" Su's voice suddenly boomed from the living room.

"Huh?" was the collective response.

"It's Keitaro! It's Keitaro!" Su shouted from the living room again.

Before Su could yell again the dining room had emptied and all occupants encircled the television.

"Su, are you blind. That's not Keitaro, that's Seta, you baka!" Naru chastised Su for getting everyone's hopes up.

"No, Naru, Keitaro was there, I swear!" Su replied.

Everyone took a seat and turned up the television volume deciding to watch the article about Seta.

From the television

"Dr. Noriyasu congratulations on your achievement to convince the United States government to allow continue archeological digs in the South Pacific. Can you tell us what made this all possible?" the new reporter questioned.

"Well you see these islands are very important to our work. We have spent the last six months trying to acquire permits to some of the more restricted areas only to be denied with each attempt. If it wasn't for my colleague's hard work and expert insight in the last few days I doubt we would have been so successful."

"I see. So you mean to say that Dr. Urashima was a pivotal role in all of this?"

From living room

"Did she just say Dr. Urashima?" Kitsune asked. "Does he mean Keitaro?"

Before anyone could answer Seta continued his explanation on the television.

From the television

"Absolutely miss. Dr. Urashima and I were reviewing a number of documents and data collected from a few sites. It was he who was able to correlate the information and hypothesize a possible outcome; an outcome which proved true yesterday morning. That information supplementing his expert testimony on Capitol Hill in addition to my own testimony has allowed the creation of a joint venture between Tokyo University and a yet to be named American university. Actually, we know who it is but we are not allowed to dilvuge the information until all parties have been informed." Seta replied.

"That's amazing Dr. Noriyasu. So what does this mean now?" the reported continued to ask.

"It means that we now go back to our data, get a bunch of paperwork set to go and hit the field as soon as the permits are granted. This is an exciting time." Seta was beaming with pride.

"In the mean time my colleague I will be returning to Japan. Usually what occurs at the completion of a dig is the return home to assess all data collected, teach a class or two and prepare for the next dig. However things are a little different this time around. The two of us will be returning to Japan very soon, but instead of just me teaching, Dr. Urashima here will be teaching a course while continuing to work on his first degree. Tokyo University has bestowed upon him a great honor for his hard work, a Full Professorship!" Seta proudly exclaimed.

"Wow! That's unheard of, Dr. Noriyasu. Becoming a full-time professor teacher before finishing the work of a student. Dr. Urashima, you must be so happy." The reporter turns as the camera pans to the man at Seta's side.

"Well thank you ma'am. Thank you very much. It was all a complete surprise, believe me. However I do thank the Tokyo University Board of Trustees, University President, and others for such a great opportunity. If it weren't for the excellent tutelage of Dr. Noriyasu and the full backing of my friends and family, then I would never have achieved such success."

"So what now, Dr. Urashima?" the reported continued.

"Please, it's just Professor Urashima, I don't feel deserving of the title of Doctor, although Dr. Noriyasu insists that I do. Anyhow, we will return to Japan, I am slated to teach a course on South Pacific cultures and stuff like that. But I really am not sure yet, I have never done this before. During my time off I will continue my degree and hopefully see my friends and family. At the very least that I am certain of."

Keitaro non-chalantly peered into the camera and spoke as if addressing only one person. "I am returning to Japan and very soon." Keitaro then looks back to the reporter.

"Well thank you, Dr. Noriyasu and Dr. Urashima. Best of luck with your research and your education, Dr. Urashima."

Living room

"Well I'll be. Keitaro was with Seta all this time, and now he is a Professor at Tokyo University. He just plain skipped finishing as a student to become a member of the prestigious faculty!" Kitsune was practically jumping out of her seat as she said what was on everyone's minds.

"It seems that way, Kitsune, and we all thought he would never amount to anything." Motoko replied, making her way up the stairs.

"I for one am happy for Sempai. He never gave up, stuck to his dream, and did the impossible." Shinobu said as she made her way back to the dining room and kitchen.

"Well, my nephew never ceases to amaze me." Haruka stopped and look to Kitsune.

"Kitsune, shouldn't you be opening up the tea house about now?" Haruka said noting the rare scene that adorned Kitsune's face; Kitsune's eyes were wide and almost dream-like, the complete opposite of her typical closed-eyed fox like appearance that had was one of the reasons for her nickname, Kitsune, which means fox, (her real name is Mitsune).

"Huh? Oh yeah… bye everyone!" Kitsune called as she ran out the front door to go open the tea shop..

"Naru, are you alright?" Haruka asked sitting down next to Naru.

"Keitaro…" Naru sighed.

"Yes, that was Keitaro. And you see, I said he would be returning." Haruka replied back.

"He … he looked so good and is now a professor." Naru said dreamily.

"And he's coming back!" Naru's shouted for joy.

Haruka had to admit it; her nephew did look good on the television. Both he and Seta were clothed in nice three piece suits instead of lab jackets, but Keitaro's hair was groomed well and his face lacked his signature glasses.

_Perhaps he got contacts._ Haruka mused.

"Hey… what's this?" Su asked as she reviewed the video tape of the news program.

"Huh, what's up Su?" Naru asked as she shook away her dreamy state.

"This… do you see this?" Su said pointing to the television.

"See what Su?"

"There's a cute red-headed girl clinging on to Keitaro before he is fully on camera. SEE!"

Su exclaimed as she slowed the VCR to a frame-by-frame pass pausing the output on the desired frame.

"Who is she!" Su nearly shouted.

"Whaaat?" Naru mumbled in shock and confusion.

Clinging to Keitaro's arm was a young girl, possibly in her early twenties and dressed just as nice as him and Seta. She stood close to Keitaro but did not have the distance between them to appear as if she were tugging on his arm. Instead she was sidled up to him arm-in-arm and had the expression of complete happiness on her face.

"Keitaro and some other girl?" Shinobu's voice came from behind Naru to be followed up with a loud thump Shinobu fainted and fell to the floor.

"What am I going to do?" Naru quietly asked herself with worry as she continued to stare at the television.

* * *

Hey all, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate contructive criticism but no flames please.  
Many thanks to Yamiga'sLight for his help proof reading and his encouragement. -Zefrn 


End file.
